The Genius and the Drop Out
by Fizzeh-Luffles-You
Summary: He was a genius. She was a near drop out. He was set for Harvard. She was destined for McDonalds. One collision and he watches his life fall apart while she can't believe her luck.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned in this fanfiction. I do, however, own this plot.**

He was a genius, simple as that. He put Yale to shame. Yes, deep down inside he could be considered a nerd. Of course he wasn't. No one would try to call him so. They were intimidated by his title. His uncle owned the largest successful company in the world. Would he take over? No. He was only the nephew. Would he get a percentage of the profits? He already did. Classes were a whim to him. Simple. Harvard had practically begged for him to apply. With his application sent, rejection seemed extremely unlikely as he gently tapped his pen against the desk, his ivory eyes gazed at the clock. His third period calculus class seemed almost...boring...In fact, he normally enjoyed this class. Enjoyed the variety the teacher taught it. No, that wasn't quite it. Perhaps the learning atmosphere, though to him, it was mainly a review. Something new here and there, but nothing too big.

On this particular day, the Hyuuga chose a basic outfit. Black t-shirt under a snowy white hoody with khaki slacks on his legs while white skater shoes covered his feet. Rather basic, but it fit his personality. Isolated. He didn't really fathom the idea of friends, but he listened to a group of people that allowed him to sit with them. Listened, hardly a word left his mouth. Okay, maybe he was more _socialable_ then that, but still.

Neji almost yawned. Almost. This Advanced Placement Calculus didn't feel high enough to meet his sufficient needs. No challenge. Instead, he was expected, like everyone else, to be challenged by the information presented, though he didn't. The bell sounded, and he stood, following his 'peers' out of the room and into the hallway, the sun now streaming in the windows.

_"He didn't live a fairy tale life, he just had some good luck and a brain to use it."_

* * *

She was a near drop out, barely surviving her junior year. She, at least, attempted to finish her senior year and was barely going to pass this semester. She didn't have a label. No one would know who her parents were without knowing her. Her last name did not grace the earth with power and riches, in fact, her surname was nonexistant. Her family was middle-class. She couldn't stand classes, since most were so difficult. The last thing on her mind was college. McDonalds was her 'dream' job as you could call it, though it was the only place that would ever hire her. Sitting at her desk in Government, the girl wondered why her life was so...screwed up. It wasn't like she was a big failure or anything, it was just that...she often wondered why she was such a drop out. 

"Daydreaming again, Tenten?" the teacher asked expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry." Tenten said, bring broken away from her train of thought.

"Please at least try to pay attention."

"I will." And now the lecture continues.

Unfortunately, this was a typical period. The teenager sighed, the green shirt hadn't really been so bothersome, but she supposed it was the heat in this room. Could it get any more scorching hot? It didn't help that she was wearing dark wash jeans and a pair of Nikes on her feet.

Normally, someone like her would just drop high school altogether, but she was a fighter. Her friends supported her, and also attempted to tutor her, which they soon found didn't work. As the bell rang, the brown haired girl stood up and started to walk towards the door, tripping on a desk and flying to the ground, face-planting as her pens and books scattered on the floor.

"Sorry!" she said, embaressed as she scrambled to pick up all her materials and tucked them back in her bag, and stumbled out the door.

She didn't understand her pure stupidity or her clumsiness, yet she was glad for friends.

_"All she was, was the girl who needed luck. Badly."_

A/N: Hey people! This is just the prologue, so expect the next chapter to be longer. I will update soon. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!


	2. Collision

**Disclaimer: If I said that I owned Naruto, I would be lying. I'm not a liar.**

_col-i-sion (k-lzhn)  
n.  
A brief dynamic event consisting of the close approach of two or more particles, such as atoms, resulting in an abrupt change of momentum or exchange of energy._

Being a genius didn't mean that he was perfect. In fact, he was far from perfection. A 'perfect' life would mean he had friends and parents, along with smarts. He knew he didn't have parents, and of course, wasn't sure if he even had friends, though they might be friends if he knew their names without having to see their faces. Oh well. They weren't that important. Transition happened to be the most pointless times of day, the time in between classes where his fellow 'peers' were chattering amongst themselves about the simplest topics. Honestly, he didn't see why people liked doing that, it sounded boing to him. Incredibly so. Who cared whether or not that one person...Sasuke was dating Sakura? Honestly. He didn't. And would you like to be the topic of conversation?

As nerdish as he was, the Hyuuga absolutely loathed writing in black ink. It may have been all the paperwork he has ever done in his life. It may be a pet peeve. Oh well. Arriving to the stairway to go downstairs to the gymnasium for 'Physical Education' the Hyuuga sighed, before starting down the stairs.

* * *

Although she wasn't passing many of her classes, TenTen did find herself sitting in a senior government class. While she had exited the classroom after her moment of klutziness, which was highly embarassing, she knew she wasn't going to graduate this year. Or any year. After this year, Tenten was done. Done with high school altogether. She would work at McDonalds and live with her parents forever. And that is when the angst hit home. 

She didn't want to be stuck with her parents for the rest of their lives, but what choice did she have? Not very many, that's for sure. The stairway to go the the Remedial Algebra class arrived in her sight and she found herself flying up the stairs blindly. That was, until she ran into something. With an 'oof', she crashed into something or someone hard and felt herself falling downward. 'Ouch' she thought, noticing she sent her pens and books flying at the unsuspecting person who was also on the stairs, no longer standing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Tenten asked, jumping up as if nothing was wrong, though she did feel...perkier...

The Hyuuga wanted to say that no, he wasn't okay, but he nodded, sitting up and then finally pulling himself up to see the peculiar girl who knocked him over. Two buns, brown hair, brown eyes...Why hadn't he recognized her? Didn't he know practically everyone in the school? (Some he was simply _disgusted_ to be attending the same school as them)

"Yes...I'm fine..." he said, picking up a few of the pens and a couple of the books for her and handed them to her, while she scrambled to pick them up. Of course there was a pause in his talking. Why wouldn't there be? He always talked quite disinterested, another bad habit of his. 

Tenten nodded, scrambling to pick everything up again. _What was her problem?_ Twice in one day? In the same transition? 

"Thanks." she murmured, looking at the person that had knocked her over. You have _got_ to be kidding me! That was the genius that had been _begged_ into Harvard! The one who had _everything_ simple! The _rich_ kid! Well, one of the rich kids. The other one was a junior and the other one was in Jr. High.

Although she had normally didn't notice the Hyuuga, she couldn't help it now. Why? Because he seemed so mysteriously anti-social, which those type of people always bothered her for reasons unknown. She liked to think that it was the fact they seemed so stuck-up, like the reason they weren't talking much was because they were _so _much better than everyone else. Those type of people made her feel sick. However, he seemed harmless and maybe just an ice cube. _Joy._

The genius, on the other hand, found himself feeling rather tired. More so than usual. Maybe he was imagining it. Or maybe he wasn't. Did it matter that much?

He continued the rest of the day just as bored and discontented as before, arriving at the large house that others called a mansion. To him, it was just any other building, just slightly larger. Maybe he was becoming ignorant? Neji wasn't the one who could answer that question. There was no mail on his bed, so he supposed that he didn't have any acceptence letters today. Oh well. He wasn't in any rush to get them, he knew they would come soon enough. Graduation was a whole semester away, and he considered himself set for after high school. Maybe go to college a few years, go to another college after that and then maybe start the 'real world.' Turning on the computer, he slumped into his bed and found himself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Tenten finished off her day, falling down maybe three or four more times before reaching her home, which was a large apartment building. The area in which her family resided in was on the fifth floor, and not wanting to wait for the elevator, Tenten raced up the stairs, stumbling every which way. Finally arriving in her apartment, her mother greeted her from the kitchen. She wasn't too pleased that TenTen wasn't going to college, but she could understand. Being exhausted, Tenten decided to take a nap before dinner, dropping her bag in the middle of the floor and then crawling into her bed, sleep filling her, the smell of fish filled her nostrils. 

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the tips! I really appreciate it. I hope I incorporated what you people meant during this chapter. I'm sorry, but this chapter must be shorter than expected. It will get better, trust me, and feel free to give me any other tips too._


	3. Momentum

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be a strange show with bubble wrap.**

_Momentum-the faster an object is moving, the harder it will stop._

The bright sunlight of a Saturday's rays filled the illustrious room of TenTen, a groan escaping her lips as she rolled onto her side to block the sun waves. _Stupid Vitamin D._

Finally deciding to get up, the female's chocolate marbles for eyes opened, filled with energy, which was surprising considering it was eight in the morning...on a Saturday! Shrugging it off, the girl stood up and walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen. With her mother at work, food was of her choice. A sinister smirk smeared across her face as she opened up the 'fridge. Delicious chocolates were sitting there, on the top shelf! TenTen could hardly believe her luck! Although it was true, they were quite luscious chocolates, she wondered when her mother had purchased them. And even where...No. She shouldn't go there. TenTen would not want to spend another Saturday trying to find chocolates that could not be found in town.

Of course she would do something idiotic like that, when she was desperate. Right now, however, she was quite content and trouped off to her room to get clothes so she could take a nice hot shower before her mom got home.

* * *

The loud beeping of an alarm echoed throughout the large room, causing the aggravated male to attempt to turn off the alarm, but instead, he knocked it off the table and onto the white carpeted floor. His pupil-less eyes opened and creased into a scowl as he scrambled out of the mess of sheets just to get to the floor where the alarm was. However, upon colliding with the floor, the male began to wonder. Since when had his sheets ever been so...hard to pull off? And since when did he move around when he slept? Neji's thoughts were interupted by the beeping of the alarm and his younger cousin bursting in the door frowning before stomping over to the alarm and pulling it out of the wall plug.

"Finally that thing shuts up." the girl snapped before leaving the room with the door slamming behind her.

Now the prodigy was...discontented at best. That was a very odd train of events. Examining his sheets, the Hyuuga frowned as he noted they were twisted and thrown askew on the blatant bed, a noticable change to the normally straight sheets. Perhaps he had a horrible nightmare that he could not remember, though, that didn't seem right. Normally with nightmares, he would remember them, wake up, roll over, and go back to sleep. Shrugging it off, the Hyuuga didn't think of the Psychiatry class he took for a semester at the high school, where it covered dreams, for some odd reason. No matter. Exiting the spacious room and entering the vast hallway, his eyebrow quirked, before deciding he wasn't that hungry and would wait on a meal. Turning and entering his bedroom once more, the late-teen turned to the east wall, which held, yet another door. This door was the door to a large walk-in closet. Sighing, Neji twisted the glass knob and pulled the door open, slipping into the closet and flicking on the light. The luminescent light on the high ceiling flickered, before become dim. The bulbs needed to be changed rather soon. Deciding to alert his uncle of this later, the Hyuuga swiftly grabbed a pair of black denim jeans, white dress shirt, and a light gray hoodie. Changing into said clothes, he egressed from his room and down the hallway, walking with haste down the stairs and out the side door. Nothing like a little walk. Shoes were slipped on, the same skater shoes as yesterday.

The weather was favorable, the brilliant delft sky was cloudless, sun ablaze to light the day. Some sort of bird, possibly a finch or two were chirping to break the calm silence as he trudged through the lawn. Where to walk today...

* * *

Contradicting herself and not taking a shower, the female decided to go for a jog and sit at the park. Dashing down the street as cars sped by, the female wondered with a little bit of curiousity, about what she could do that day. Maybe she could hang out with her friends...Hopefully they aren't planning anything. Stopping at the street corner, TenTen pressed the button so that she may 'legally' walk across the street and not become a hit-and-run subject. As the little lucid walking symbol person appeared on the black screen, TenTen sighed and continued her jog around the town, twisting around alleys and streets, arriving at a park that was quite the distant from her house. Maybe like three miles, which was a record for her, although she was quite athletic, she normally didn't jog, and when she did, the distance wasn't quite this far. Maybe she needed to think. Finding a vacant bench, the eighteen year old regretted not bringing her mp3 player on her jog. A stupid mistake that more than likely would happen again.

Heaving a sigh, she examined the green grass. It was, simply, a beautiful day out, already. She couldn't believe it. A smile creased across her face as she noticed a squirrel running from tree to tree. TenTen found herself giggling idly while watching it.

* * *

Almost being hit by a car is terrifying, and then the adrenaline that is leftover from the incident is dreadful. After finding that he needed to be more observant of street signals, which is a no brainer, he arrived at his destination, a worn-down, almost desolate park. Ignoring the person on one of the benches, he wandered over to a different bench and twitched at the appearence of the wooden bench, which was in bad need of a replacement. Hesitating on whether or not to sit, the Hyuuga sat uncomfortably, the bench playing a part in this. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he felt a wave of stress, a natural feeling throughout life. Anti-deppresants were usually turned to at this point, but knowing better, he knew it was too early of a stage for them to be effective.

TenTen noticed the male that had entered the park and a pang of remembrance and recognition. She wracked her brain trying to figure out /where/ exactly..School? Oh! It hit her just then, like a shovel to the face. That was the person that she ran into yesterday! Feeling the need to apologize, TenTen awkwardly walked over to him, inhaling and exhaling deeply before speaking.

"Um...I don't remember if I apologized yesterday or not, but either way, sorry for running into you. I'm quite the klutz." she said, beginning to ramble aimlessly towards the end. What was with the rambling?

Opening a single eye, Neji felt him automatically rolling his eyes. "And this bothers me...how exactly? Care to enlighten me?" he asked sarcastically. Now, he didn't mean for it to be rude, it just was that tone of voice of his. Always would it be like that. Generally, he was much more polite.

"Um...'cause I ran into you and we both fell." she said blatantly, although TenTen doubted that a statement such as that was what he meant. Oh well. He would just have to deal with it. And who the heck says enlighten? The history teacher. That is who. Not the modernized kids. Jeez. Was something wrong with his brain?

Neji's tone grew even more aggravated, "That was a rhetorical and sarcastic statement."

_Oh duh._ TenTen thought, mentally kicking herself for not noticing. "Sorry." she said again, more frantically.

"You don't have much backbone do you? Apologizing after everything." he replied, his gaze shifted up to the sky, where two birds flew by.

Now /this/ comment offended her. A lot. "You have no right to assume that!" she snapped angrily, and with that, she turned and stomped back to her bench scowling.

"Immature." he muttered.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a vacation and then a rough week. So yeah. Not a good excuse, I know.


End file.
